


Never Wish On A Comet

by Captain_Charlei



Series: Comets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Charlei/pseuds/Captain_Charlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bizarre light appeared above an insignificant town before breaking in two and shooting across the sky in opposite directions. Of course one would hit the highway directly in front of a certain '67 Impala. </p>
<p>An odd little story about how far someone will go to save people they love. Add in some celestial children, an alternate universe, and a few very confused Winchesters, and you've got whatever this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Wish On A Comet

Her eyes looked up at the sky, watching the dark clouds churn and swirl dark. They were out of time, it was now or never, life or death. She felt a hand grab her own, and she looked over at him, her Cas. 

A small, bittersweet smile found its way onto her face. She glanced behind her, at where she knew they had been sleeping only minutes before. 

His fingers laced with hers, and he nodded in response, a sad smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. 

She squeezed his hand and closed her eyes as the unmistakable sound of hellhounds filled her ears. They’d run out of time. 

“Hey, Cas.” Her voice shook, but she looked over at him with bright eyes. “You know I love you, right?” 

He gave a wry smile and lifted her hand to his lips, brushing a light kiss over her bloodied knuckles, over the ring she refused to take off, even when they hunted. “Forever.” 

The howling became unbearable, and he lowered their tangled fingers. They took one last look at each other before letting go and raising their weapons. 

They’d run out of time, one last battle, one last chance to give them. Their time was over, ended in blood. But with their last fight, their last moments, came the only chance for survival. Even when they lay there, bloodied and broken, the black imprint of huge wings beneath them, even then they knew that it was worth it. 

It was all worth it. Every second. 

\--

The world flew past them, framed by the windows of the Impala. Sam’s head tilted to the side, resting against the glass. He’d been asleep for hours, his gargantuan frame curled up as much as possible in the passengers seat. 

Dean glanced over, laughing quietly to himself over how giant his little brother was. It was comical, really, the way Sam’s knees were always bunched up, his face in a constant expression of discomfort when he was trying to fall asleep. 

His eyes found their way back to the road. They’d been driving for hours, but there wasn’t much left—maybe an hour or two before they reached Bobby’s. The Winchester brothers had been spending the majority of their time outside hunts at his house. 

Things had fallen into a kind of normal, well, as much normal as the Winchester’s could get. Hunts went by, good conquered evil, and all of it seemed to happen without some life-shattering, world-altering, batshit-crazy apocalypse happening again. 

Dean turned up the volume a little, as Kansas started to play, but not loud enough to wake his brother beside him. His thumbs tapped the steering wheel along with the chorus and he pushed down a little on the gas. 

It probably only took three seconds, but in what seemed like slow motion, the whole sky lit up. The street lamps exploded simultaneously, and Dean watched as something, what looked like a shooting star, flew in across the horizon and crashed into the highway in front of him. 

He whispered a small apology to the car and slammed on the breaks, wincing as they screeched in protest. Sam’s body lurched forward, and his head cracked against the dash. 

“Dean! What the hell?” He squawked, rubbing his forehead where it’d made contact. “What happened?” 

Dean didn’t answer, looking through the windshield at the broken street lamps and once again night sky. Smoke was billowing outwards from what he assumed was the thing that’d crashed into the asphalt. 

He might’ve muttered something about going to check it out, but he was too preoccupied with investigating. He opened the door with a creak and stepped out onto the empty road, ignoring his brother’s protests. Glass from the overhead street lamps crunched under his boots as he took a few wary steps forward. 

Absently, he noted that Sam had followed his example and moved his massive self out of the car, muttering about how incredibly stupid this whole escapade was, but had fallen silent the moment he noticed the broken glass and smoke. 

Something moved in the fog, shifting slightly and somehow causing the fog to dissipate. Both of the Winchester’s guns were at the ready, pointed directly at the center of it all. Dean fumbled with the weapon as something started to ache in his chest, tightening until it was difficult to breathe. 

All he could think was to: put the gun down, Dean. Put it down. Over and over, like a record caught on repeat. Put the gun down, Dean. Put it down.

He edged forward, a step at a time, as the smoke began to clear. The tightness in his chest was becoming too close to unbearable for comfort, and his hands began to shake. 

That’s when the smoke was clear enough, and the elder Winchester was staring at a small, shivering thing in the center of a black, soot circle that usually accompanies a meteor falling from the sky.

Dean immediately gave in the nagging in his chest and put his gun away as it registered that it was a child. A small, shivering, fragile looking child that had fallen from the sky like a comet.

Sam didn’t shift his gun, and glanced over at his brother with mild panic. “Dean, is that a… is that a child?” 

The little one moved then, raising her chin up just enough to look at them with wide, dark blue eyes. Her dark, soft curls ghosted past her chin and a stray lock swept across her soot-smudged cheek. She didn’t look like she was older than five, she couldn’t have been. 

Sam seemed to have asked him something that he didn’t hear because, at that moment, the little girl met his gaze for a split second and pulled her lips into a huge smile before doubling over and passing out on the asphalt. 

Dean would’ve liked to say he hesitated before moving over to the small, unfamiliar thing in the middle of the road and gently picking it up, but that would be a lie. Dean hadn’t even thought about it, hadn’t even realized he was doing it until he was almost halfway back to the car. 

“What are you doing?” Sam was a step behind him, brows furrowed. “We don’t even know—“ He made a noise of protest when he realized his brother was ignoring him, and shoved ahead, blocking Dean’s path to the Impala. “Dean! We don’t even know who, or what, she is!” 

Dean shot a glare at his younger sibling. “So, what? Would you like me to just leave her here?” He asked incredulously. Sam opened his mouth to protest, but shut it seconds later. “Okay, then, move.” He pushed the moose of a Winchester out of the way with his shoulder. 

After carefully laying the girl down in the back seat, he stood up enough to shrug off his jacket and cover the small frame that was passed out on the leather seats. He paused then, brow furrowing, and looked over his brother. “Why did I do that?” 

Sam quirked an eyebrow, but kept his mouth shut and moved to get back into the passengers side of the front. 

Dean idly wondered if he’d been put under a spell, or if whatever was in the backseat of his car was using some weird monster mojo to make him act so completely out of character. He threw a backwards glance at her as he stepped into the drivers side and with a disturbing amount of acceptance, he realized that he couldn’t bring himself to car. At all. 

They managed to drive ten minutes in complete silence before it seemed that Sam couldn’t take it any more and twisted himself around in his seat to look at the girl behind them. He watched her, eyes narrowed, for all of three minutes before Dean sighed. 

“Sam, what are you doing?” He asked, glancing at the rear-view mirror to make sure she was still asleep. 

“She’s really asleep.” He mused, frowning. “I thought she would’ve pounced by now.” 

Dean groaned at his brother’s antics before scowling. “Well, yeah, Sammy, if I’d fallen from the sky, I’d be pretty beat too.” 

“She what?” Sam looked over at his older brother. “She fell from the sky?” He started to laugh but trailed off shortly after he realized that Dean wasn’t laughing with him. “You’re serious.” 

Dean shrugged. “There was a weird ass explosion, it got really, really bright, and then something crashed into the road.” He glanced behind him as he continued. “And then she was standing in the middle of ground zero.”

Sam gave a small grunt. “So, what then?” He asked, crossing his arms. 

The elder Winchester looked at his brother for a brief second before returning his gaze to the road. “No idea.” He paused. “Bobby might know.” 

Sam nodded slowly and turned his attention back to the girl, his face twisting into something between recognition and confusion. “I don’t know, Dean… she looks… not quite familiar, but—I don’t know, someone I should recognize.” He frowned. “It’s weird.” 

Dean nodded, but didn’t say anything in response. They spend the remainder of the drive back to Bobby’s in complete silence. 

\--

Bobby wasn’t home when they trudged through the kitchen door with a bundle of bizarre, unknown little girl in Dean’s arms. They laid her out on his sofa before digging in to everything in Bobby’s library on every kind of lore imaginable. 

The brothers were in the same room an hour later, Sam sitting in the middle of the floor, and Dean leaned against the sofa with their noses buried in books. When Bobby walked in, he almost walked right back out again to grab his shotgun. He’d never seen Dean so interested in research. 

He was about to ask who he was and what he’d done with Dean Winchester, when his eyes fell on the sleeping child snuggled up in Dean’s jacket. “What the hell did you two idjits do?” Both brothers nearly jumped out of their skin, which would’ve been funny considering both of them were trained hunters, but the fact that there was an unknown child sleeping in his living room kind of dampened the humor. 

“Bobby!” Sam sighed in relief as the older hunter’s face registered. “We need your help.” 

“Like hell I’m going to help you kidnap some helpless kid!” He looked back over at the thing sleeping on his sofa. “Dean, is that your jacket?” He asked in disbelief. 

Dean coughed and fidgeted uncomfortably. “Yeah, well. When we found her, she looked cold. So I—y’know.” He trailed off at the look Bobby fixed him with. 

“You found her.” The man found the urge to smack his head against the wall increasingly harder to resist. “What in God’s name possessed you to bring her here of all places?” He shot Sam the same look. “Are you really that stupid?” 

Sam looked down. “She kind of fell from the sky, Bobby.” He paused, realizing how weird that sounded coming out of his mouth. “Or, that’s what Dean says.” He glanced at his brother apologetically. “I was asleep, but I did see the crash sight and the smoke.” 

Bobby would’ve growled and beat some sense into the two, really, he would’ve. But just then he noticed an impossibly intense gaze watching him from behind the two Winchesters. The little girl had opened her eyes, and now sat up strait, little hands clinging to Dean’s jacket, and deep blue eyes fixed directly on Bobby.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> There's the first installment of this strange little tale. 
> 
>  
> 
> *This is a re-write of a fanfiction I wrote ages ago, but never posted.


End file.
